The Problem With Wendigos
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: Winchester's and Wendigos do not mix! Hurt Sam story! :D


**This is my first Supernatural fanfiction! I am a huge fan of the show and I'm personally a Sam fan girl. This story is based around series one before the episode "Shadows". I'm still pretty new to this site so bare with me! :3**

A lot of research has gone into this from 2 books from the series like 'John Winchester's Journal' and 'The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons and Ghoul.' Also, I'm British so I haven't got much knowledge on National Parks in America so thank you Wikipedia for the information.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the books I've mentioned or any of the characters. I wish I owned Sam and Dean though but who doesn't? xD******

Now that's done, on with the story!

The Problem with Wendigos

Chapter 1

Everyone who knew a certain Dean Winchester also knew that he does not do camping.**At all.** He _hates_ it, in fact. He hates the fact that he has to stay in a tent, outside, at the mercy of the elements in whatever woodland they were hunting in. What he won't say out loud is that the thing he will miss out on most is the T.V. That's why he was here now, lying on his motel bed, watching all the t.v he can before he has to go trekking in some national park if his instincts were correct.

"Are you still sulking?" Sam asked as he walked through the motel door, carrying a folder in one arm and a brown paper bag in the other. He walked over to the small table in the room's small kitchen area and placed the bag and the folder down.

Dean sat up from the bed and stretched before standing up. "I don't sulk. That's your job, Samantha." He smirked as his brother gave him his patented bitch face at the name. Sam opened his mouth to respond but Dean beat him to the punch. "So, how did the research go?"

Sam gave his older brother an annoyed look before opening the file. "I found out about a series of disappearances that started in '37 when a family of four disappeared. This pattern carries on every 10 years when in each year four people went missing. The bodies were never recovered until '87 when a half eaten corpse of a missing man was recovered from the river."

Dean grimaced as that mental image entered his mind. "Gross. So, by the sounds of it, we have a Wendigo on the loose in Ohio. Where did these people go missing?"

Sam paused briefly to look over his notes. "They all disappeared in the Cuyahoga Valley National Park. They were all trekking on the Ohio and Erie Canal Towpath Trail and took the same smaller trail."

Dean nodded as he listened to the information his younger brother has collected. "It's lucky we stocked up on flare gun ammo on our last supply run. It sounds like we gonna need them. This sounds like one tough son of a bitch, Sammy."

"What have I told you, Dean? Don't call me, Sammy. It's Sam" Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes as he threw a wrapped up burger to Dean. "By the way, I'm sick of being your slave. Next time, you're getting the food."

"Tough shit, Sammy. I'm the awesome older brother and you're the whiny younger brother. You have to do what I say." Dean said as he threw the empty burger wrapper he pulled off his burger at Sam's head. He laughed as the wrapper hit his brother in the middle of his forehead and rolled under the table.

"You're such a jerk, Dean." Sam said, well aware that his bitch face was on his face.

"At least I'm not a bitch like you," Dean smirked. Days like this were what Dean missed the most when Sam was away at Stanford. It was days like this where he forgot about the fact that their Dad was missing, that Sam's girlfriend was murdered in the same way as their mother and the most unnerving development in their lives, Sam's visions.

The next evening found Sam and Dean parking the impala into the parking lot of the Cuyahoga National Park. They both got out of the impala silently and made their way to the trunk. Dean popped the trunk and proceeded to take out his and Sam's camping equipment as Sam took out the bag with the flare guns and ammo inside. Sam had to suppress a chuckle at the look on his brother's face. It was a mix between annoyance, grim acceptance and determination to kill the creature.

Sam felt bad for his brother so he thought of a way to try to pacify his brother. "Dude, we might just find the thing tonight. Then we can kill it and just go back to the motel room instead of having to camp out here."

Dean scoffed. "Hopefully, but I doubt it. Knowing our luck, it'll play possum for a few days." With that, the siblings started their trek through the Park. The brothers lost themselves in thought.

_

Sam was going through his memories to pick out certain things about wendigos. A few things popped into his head from the last wendigo they fought in Colorado but something else held his attention. Their father's journal spoke of wendigos in detail but one paragraph stood out the most-

_'Cannibalism plus magic equals a dark, dark road. I've never seen anything so hungry. Every motion and sound and breath of the wendigo is about hunger. It's stealthy when stalking its prey, blinding fast when pouncing, savage and ravenous when eating. I wish I didn't know about that last part, but you see things in this job.'_

Sam repressed a shudder at that. He didn't wanna imagine how watching one of them feed would look like. Other things popped into his head about what abilities a wendigo possesed. Wendigos were perfect hunters because of their heightened senses, speed, strength, power, enhanced vision and smell. Also, wendigos are cunning and insane, not bound by moral restrictions nor conventional restraints, live by instincts like an animal, their ferocious, ravenous, evil, have the strength of a wild animal, freedom to roam the forest and hunts and eats only living flesh.

Sam had always hated wendigos. They freak him out with their glowing eyes, long yellow fangs, overly long tongue, and their yellowish sallow skin. However, some are matted with hair and driven by hunger. They're always hungry. There are two theories that explain how a wendigo came to be. The first is the wendigo is created when a proud warrior trades his soul for the power to destroy a threat to his tribe. However, once that threat is gone, the warrior is driven into the wilderness and just vanishes without a trace. In the other, the wendigo slowly loses its humanity through the combination of dark magic and cannibalism. No matter how the wendigo is created, part of the final transformation from human to wendigo is that the heart changes into pure ice. Shatter that icy heart with a blade of iron or silver, and you kill the Wendigo but it never hurts to shoot a flare into the chest of a wendigo either. That way you don't have to get to close.

_

Dean's thoughts were less informative. He was lost in thought about the wendigo in Colorado that got the jump on him. He was prepared this time but just in case he has a packet of his favourite M and M 's his leather jacket. he couldn't explain the chills he got down his spine until his brain supplied an answer. Big brother sense. For some unknown reason he couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was going to get himself into some kind of trouble.

_Like Hell that's gonna happen. Not on my watch._

**WOO FIRST CHAPTER DONE!**

If you wanna know what pages I used from John Winchester's Journal it was pages 113-115

I had a set playlist whilst I wrote this:

Daft Punk- Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger  
Thorin Oakenshield- Song Of The Misty Mountains  
AC/DC- Back in Black  
The Rolling Stones- Laugh, I Nearly Died  
My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na  
Bring Me The Horizon- Can You Feel My Heart

**Please review! :D If you do I'll give you a plush Sam and plush Dean dolls :D**


End file.
